


Histórias

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen Baratheon gostava de histórias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histórias

Shireen Baratheon gostava de histórias.

Gostava das que a Septã da Pedra do Dragão havia lhe contado sobre antigos reis e belas princesas (elas sempre são belas nas histórias), as de sua mãe sobre R'hollor, as de Edric sobre bravos cavaleiros e batalhas.

Seu pai também havia lhe contado algumas histórias afinal era o dever de um pai demonstrar afeição para com seus filhos, e seu pai sempre cumpria as suas obrigações. Mas as de seu pai eram diferentes, Stannis mudava as histórias quando as contava, alguns detalhes ao longo das tramas e principalmente os finais. Shireen não tinha certeza se gostava tanto assim das que seu pai lhe contava, mas sabia que essas eram as que mais viriam a lhe marcar.

Nas histórias de seu pai, não existe algo como felizes para sempre, ele já havia lhe explicado que não há nada que dure para sempre, e se houvesse felicidade não seria uma dessas coisas, não há lugar para felicidade em tempos de guerra, o mais próximo que há disso é o dever e a honra que esse trás se for cumprido.


End file.
